the fight of the ages
by miss-elena-rogers-of-azgard
Summary: Elena gilbert has left everything behind and goes to new York to live with her uncle Phil she starts working for shield when she gets there little does she know she has two of the biggest superhero's in the world looking at her every move. how far will thor and captain America go for there one and only love? who will Elena choose? read more to find out. please read
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic ever so if you have any advice you know where to find me here. This is set at the end of season 2 so Elena is still human. Stefan is still a sweet loving person, and Damon is still Damon his own species. Phil didn't die in the avengers in this story **

**TVD/the avengers**

Chapter 1: leaving

Elena's pov

I stand here looking around the empty road ahead of me, my suitcase is packed and already in the car. I am leaving mystic falls once and for all. No one knows my life like I do. No one knows my secrets like I do. No one knows me like I do. I'm leaving everything behind everything I love and everything I hate supernatural creatures are staying here families are staying here friends are staying here I and I alone are leaving this town. I can't lie I will miss all off them but it's time for me to move on. I'm just going to exit everyone's lives and I will promise myself now I am not coming back I can't no matter how much it tempts me I can't come back. No one knows I am leaving except Jeremy he has promised not to tell anyone where I am or what I'm doing. Jeremy is driving me to the airport I'm going to live with my uncle Phil in New York. A voice snaps me out of my thoughts "Elena you ready" say Jeremy from behind "yes" I say in a small voice "okay lets go before Damon finds out and tries to stop you" he replied playfully to try and cheer me up. I try to smile and hop into the car Jeremy hops in the driver's seat. I buckle myself in and Jeremy say' you ready "yes' reply in a small voice. he turns the keys in the ignition and the car reeves and start backing out of the driveway. I look out the window and take on last look at the old white house and wave I always loved that house I grew up in it. I kissed my first boy on that very spot on the veranda. Lot of good memories but then there are the bad ones. Breaking up with a boy on the porch, talking about vampires and compelling my on brother. We drive down the road and the house becomes lost from view. I see Jeremy reach out to turn the radio on it make a scratching noise then tunes in the song that is playing finishes and the next one comes on I recognise it straight away 'I love this song' I squeal "so do I Elena so do I" he replies I reach out and turn it up it a song by the fray called never say never

Some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without  
And just hold the smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Same damn problem  
Together all the while

We both start singing aloud together. I look at Jeremy and relies I won't see him for a while but I will call him every night. I just want to stay in this moment forever it's a good brother sister moment.

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
_[2x]_

Picture, you're the queen of everything  
As far as the eye can see  
Under your command  
I will be your guardian  
When all is crumbling  
I steady your hand

I look out the window and relies its getting dark outside and were about 5 minutes till we reach the airport. Stay in the moment Elena I thought to myself stay in the moment.

We're falling apart and coming together again and again  
We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
_[4x]_

As the song ends we pull up into the airport I look at Jeremy and he looks at me. I hop out the car and walk around to the boot grab out my suitcase Jeremy comes around and helps get the red shiny suitcase out. Once it's out I shut the boot to the car and here the noise signaling that its locked. We start heading to the entrance of the airport the noise startles my ears there is so much white the airport is clean busy and I don't like it because I am about to say goodbye to Jeremy. Jeremy speaks up and says" you plane is arriving in one hour" I look up and see the big board with the different coloured world and he is right. Well I better go and check in. he looks at me with his big brown eyes and say' I'm going to miss you Elena' ' I will to Jeremy' I reply I lean in to hug him and he hugs me back I kiss him on the cheek and say "I love you jer" "love you to Elena' he replies in a quiet voice 'bye' I say. He looks at me one more time and says 'bye Elena' 'call me as soon as you get there and every night you spend away okay' I nod and start to walk away. I look over my shoulder to look at him one last time he is just staring and smiling. I turn and head to the check in. the next hour was a blur I think to myself as I take a seat on the window side in a small jet plane. I look out the window and say goodbye mystic falls. Hello New York. I feel the plane take off into the air and I let my drowsiness take over my body and fall asleep into a dreamless sleep.

Uncle Phil's pov

I sit here in the lunchroom with all the avengers around me I break the silence by saying "my niece is coming to stay with me and she's going to join shield' they all turn their heads and look at me Barton says ' what is she like' I reply with' she is a beautiful young girl she is 18 and is coming from a small place called mystic falls' ' she will be here I half an hour so I should probably get going' " I need to pick her up' I say as leaving the lunch room and heading for the door and walk out. I walk down the long halls till I found the car port and walk into find my black Sudan. I get out my keys and press the button and hear the noise to signal its open. I hop in the driver's side and put the keys in the ignition and the car reves up I back up and drive out the driveway on to the freeway to the airport.

**So there you go not much happens in the first chapter but more will happen in the next on sorry for the bad punctuation and also give feed back please.**

**Elena **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for being late caught up in school work but now I am here and nothing is stopping me from writing and posting this chapter question answered for beach girl 97 no Elena is not a vampire**

Chapter 2: new York skyline

Elena's pov

We're he I say to myself and lookup at the clock on the airport wall. Even know he only works and live five minutes away he still manages to be late trust Uncle Phil to do that. I am going to be here for hours I think to myself then, I see a flash of black suit and hopefully it is. The guy in the black suit turns around and my hope fades away nope not him. I look past the guy in the black suit and see him Uncle Phil "finally" I say.

I make my way towards him and he has a huge grin on his face. I walk up to him as he pulls his arms apart and spreads them wide open I jump into his arms and he embraces me with is arms.

"hi Uncle Phil" I whisper into his ears as he pulls me back "hello Elena" "how was your flight" he says with a smile on his face

'Great" I reply 'good let's get going" he says in a cheery tone. He grabs my suitcase and we make a start for the door, I run to keep up with him "how does his small legs take him that fast" I think to myself. Finally we reach the sliding doors and they slide open for us and we walk out onto the pavement.

We walk down the pavement and I look back into the pristine white airport ' I will not miss being in there" I think to myself. We finally make our way around to the car park and find our way to the black Sedan car and I hear the noise signally its open. Uncle Phil pops the boot and starts to lift up my suitcase and he says ' blimey Elena its seems like you've packed a person in here" he puts on his best serious face on and says" you have packed a person haven't you" then his serious face cracks up into a big grin.

"no I haven't I reply" with a smirk on my face "come on" he says and we open the black doors and climb into the car and shut the doors. I buckle myself in and look out the front window as my uncle pulls out the airport driveway onto the freeway.

"I only live five minutes away so we won't be in the car for to long" he says as I look out the window up at the skyscrapers "it's so weird here" I say looking over at him.

"yes its weird for you but I'm used to it" he says with a slight chuckle in his voice. I giggle along with him as he pulls up into the driveway of the apartments he lives in. he parks in his reserved parking spot.

"come on" he says as he hops out the car and I copy I get out and shut the door and make my way towards the boot but uncle Phil beats me there. He gets my shiny red suitcase out of the car and starts to wheel it over to the stairs and I follow hearing the noise it signally the cars locked. We start to make our way up the stairs.

These stair wells are all dark and gloomy made of cement and costraphobic. We keep walking until we meet the 9th floor. We stop and Phil opens the door into a bright hallway of doors he enters and I follow behind. As I passed through the door I think my old life is gone my new life is here. We make it out the stairwell and walk down the hallways as Phil gets a key out. Suddenly he stops and puts his key in the keyhole and turns it, hears the click and pushes the door forward.

As I make my way into the bright apartment I shut the door behind me and look around at the white walls, the light brown cabinets everywhere, and the book shelf full of books, the light grey couches and best of the entire wall that is completely made of glass. I walk over to the window and see the New York skyline and below the traffic so much traffic I say to myself and the big buildings all different shapes and colours "wow" I say. I turn to Phil and say "this place is amazing" " so different to mystic…." I'm cut off by the cell phone ring tone and Phil takes the phone out of his pocket 'sorry I have to take this' he says as he puts the phone to his ear and walks away.

I turn to look back out the window when Phil comes back into the room and says sorry I have to go S.H.E.I.L.D emergency sorry your room is just there he says pointing to a door "this might take a while make yourself at home bye" bye uncle Phil I say as he leaves the room and I hear the door shut. I walk over to my room and open the door it's a small room with a window wall double bed and light brown bedside tables and a wardrobe. I see another door and walk over to it and open it my own bathroom awesome I say to myself. I decide to have a shower after the long plane trip I need one I turn the water on and take my clothes off and hop in I wash my hair quickly and hop back out.

Feeling better I change into a grey top with a leather jacket because its cold outside and some jeans and call Jeremy he picks up and I says hey sorry Elena I can't talk I'm kind of busy I will call you back sorry" that's okay I say bye and I hang up. I decide to head out for a walk in New York City so I quickly put my joggers on and write a note for Phil saying

Hey I just went out for a

Walk I'll be back soon

Love Elena

I quickly get my joggers out of my shiny suitcase and slip them on quickly. I walk over to the door and open it and make my way to the staircase we came from earlier today. I open the big white door and made my way to ground level. Finally I say to myself. I open my door and walk down a hallway to the entrance and walk out the glass doors.

When I open them I feel the breeze hit my face and I feel the air once again. i look both ways and decide to turn right because it seems much more interesting. There are big buildings bright colours and traffic soo much traffic. People walking every direction so I quickly turn right and go down the cement foot path which is current has feet scattered every were. I walk down the foot path seeing my reflection in the tinted windows and I see the people minding their own business either walking slow or fast pushing and shoving or stepping out the way for other people. I stand behind a huge group of people obvisaly trying to get to the other side of the busy road.

I just follow the crowd as they walk across the road. Finally when we get over there and decide to take a less busy path down a street of houses. They are all nice houses but very small I look over the rod to see if there is anything interesting over there I see a park and decide to have a look. I start to cross the road and a hear a loud screeching noise getting louder and louder as it comes at me. I whip my head around to see what it is a car comes speeding at me I scream as it comes closer to me and suddenly a heavy force pushes me out the way. I'm pushed against the hard road and look up to see who my saviour is all is I see is bright blue eyes and sandy blond hair. He hops of me and I say "thank you" .

The stranger says that alright what your name? Elena gilbert I say in a small voice what's yours…..

**Sorry cliff-hanger I had too the thing is both Thor and Steve (captain America) well they both have blue eyes and sandy blond hair so really no one can be sure of who it is well no one except me. Sorry again for being late busy weekend me and my friend had a nerd weekend. I went to movie world and my grandparents' house. Fun I also got a book yesterday called beautiful creatures it's an amazing book. I kinda can't put it down well anyway enough of my babbaling I will update soon so keep a close eye out for the next chapter**

**Rogers out**


	3. Stark Tower

**Sorry for being late it's just there is sooooo much to do and so little time. So my best friend Alex bond is going to be my beater and also going to help me throughout the story but this is my chapter. Jenna is also alive in this story I forgot to put her in in the beginning of the story anyway you are about to find out whether it's thor or captain America disclaimer: I don't own vampire diaries or the avengers they all belong to their rightful owners. And not me**

**Chapter 3: stark tower**

**(Steve's point of view) **

Banner, stark and I stood in the lounge room of stark tower, the conversation was somewhat dull a debate on the force of electro magnets. So I take my time to observe the room I am standing in, In the centre the floor drops away into a round sitting area with a table to the side and a lounge going only a quarter of the way around the circle. There was also a long tube like light stuck to the outer walls of the circle with a small step into the lounge area and to two bench stools around the table.

The walls to the east were completely made of glass looking out onto the skyline of New York the remaining walls consisted of wood panels. Above, the circle was a huge light piece made of metal and a small bar on the other side of the room.

I decide to join their conversation again. " did you see him when we got him out the ice" stark said then making a stupid squished up face immediately I know they are talking about me ."How did he get stuck in the ice" asked banner with a curious tone in his voice. Stark replies "I think his girlfriend pushed him in because she couldn't handle his annoying voice", rolling my eyes there is an empty feeling inside of me that I can't explain.

Stark speaks up "Jarvis, show a picture of captain America stuck in ice" then a holographic picture comes up in the middle of the room and stark speaks up again "zoom on his ridiculous face Jarvis". The screen zoomed in on me, in the ice, and I respond, "I can't take this anymore" seething with anger I turn around and walk out.

I storm out of Stark tower still hearing the laughter, like who has a computer as there butler can't he get of his lazy backside and do it himself. Good for nothing modern day people. I rush down the red and yellow hallway to the elevator, walking so fast the walls beside me are a blur, colours mixed together speeding past me.

Finally I reach the shiny metal door and put my arm out and reach for the buttons that control the metal box. When I press it, the ring around it turns green and with a ding the metal doors come apart.

I step into the contraption and it's a small place filled with metal walls and a panel of control buttons down the side. I press the one that says ground floor; I notice the building contains 93 floors according to the panel of buttons and two flanks one on the south side with 35 floors and one to the north which has 55 floors. This place is too big I think to myself as the annoying iron man song plays in the elevator" this guy likes himself a bit too much" I say aloud as the metal doors open and free me from the metal box.

I walk fast again I need to get out of this place the walls flash past me again as I walk to the automatic opening doors and rush out into the fresh air. New York is so different to how I remember it I say to myself as I turn right and start walking. There are a blur of colours rushing past people going every direction pushing to get where they need to be. As soon I as I get to the other side of the road I immediately turn right knowing it's a quitter road plus there is a park at the end of it so I can sit down and think.

I make my way down the street and admire all the beautiful houses I would love to live here I thought to myself. I look around to see if there is anyone else on the street I see I a beautiful brunette with her hair waving in the wind. I walk down the street with the brunette on the other side of the road the park is nearing me.

The brunette starts to cross the road and a terrible screeching noise comes from behind her a car. I run and jump to push her out the way landing on top of her I quickly jump off and help the poor girl up "thankyou" she says in a small voice

I say "that's alright" I quickly continued "what's your name?" I ask with curiosity in my voice "Elena gilbert" she says in a small voice what's yours "Steve rogers" I say quickly followed by "are you okay Elena?'

"yeh I'm fine" she says I a small voice once again I just remember something" are you Phil Coulson niece. "Yes I am how did you know?" Elena says looking up at me. "He has been very excited all week no stop talk about you coming" I say I see her smirk as she keeps her head down. I look at her and she looks up at me and I see into her eyes are see that small bit of sadness there

. "Come on I'll take you to meet the rest of the avengers" I say without thinking I suppose it doesn't matter she's Phil's niece after all. I see here face brighten up and the sadness disappears from her eyes. I grab her small hand and grasp it in my big tough hand and start to walk the direction I came.

**(Elena's pov)**

I can't believe him did he actually say meet the avengers I smile a big grin hoping it's not too ridiculous. Before I know it he grabs my small hand in his tough big warm hand he holds my hand tight but, I don't mind. I follow after him as he pulls me the direction I just came.

I feel my stomach lift as I follow him. He takes big strides as I take small but, fast steps to keep up, he takes me out onto the busy street and as soon as we stop to cross the road the buzzer goes signalling we can cross. There were people rushing everywhere so it take this chance to observe the man I met in front of me.

He had a dark brown leather coat on and jeans and his blonde hair was combed back. From my perspective he is attractive like what girl wouldn't like him with his big warm hands, and his tall muscular body and his 'Elena think straight you just got out of a relationship stop it' I think to myself.

Suddenly I find myself at the entrance of stark tower I am looking forward at to glass sliding doors. I am pulled in to a magnificent huge lobby with large white walls and simple glass table in random spots with small pot plants on them there is also a huge timber desk with people standing behind it on phones and computers. This is like an expensive hotel for rich people. I keep getting pulled forward by the strong hand that belongs to Steve. We walk well more like run to the elevator and he reaches out the touch the button. The ring around it glows a light green colour signalling the elevator is coming. We wait silently not an awkward silence just a peaceful silence until the Bing noise comes from the metal doors signalling us to get in. They open up slowly and we walk in.

The elevator we empty I was silent he wasn't talking all is that I could hear was the pound of my fast paced heartbeat and my breathing as well as his. I liked this silence it wasn't awkward just peaceful then I realise he is still holding my hand and it doesn't feel like he is letting go anytime soon. We wait and wait until the large metal doors open up in front of us and he walk his big steps out and I follow with my small fast steps to keep up.

We walk into a big open room which I think is a lounge room with the circle lounge and everything. Three men and one woman made their way towards us they keep walking till they stop in front of us. "Bringing' back the ladies now are we capsical" said the man with a smirk I also know this man from the newspapers as tony stark. Steve immediately drops my hand "Shut up" Steve muttered

"I'm surprised she came with you "tony says trying to piss off Steve "why would you think that" said Steve in an annoyed voice "because of your annoying voice" spat tony. The woman with the long light brown hair that had highlights of darker and lighter shades "stop bickering you two". She was obvisaly annoyed by the way they were acting well how stark acting anyway. She steps out in front of them both and puts her hand out and looks down at me and says "I'm Alex Barton and you are?"

"Elena Gilbert" I say as I reach out and shake her hand. She has a firm grip and she lets go and says "come with me you know away from the crazy people" and she starts to walk away I giggle and follow behind. Alex steps down the steps and sits on the red round couch I follow behind and sit down too. She has a black skin tight costume on with a zipper down the front. She is also skinny fit and a beautiful woman she has big brown eyes a lightly tanned skin and her hair has these beautiful curls that sit neatly around her head and down to her hips. Overall she is a really attractive girl and I'm kind of envious.

Alex speaks up and says in a curious tone of voice" so where are you from?' I reply "a small town called mystic falls" oh she says "must be quite different here for you then?"

"Yes, it is very different especially with all the people traffic and humongous buildings" I reply in confident tone. "What is it…" I say before here a big thump. I look behind me to see if Steve was okay he was just looking over at the window where the noise came from.

I whip my head to look out the window wall to see a tall more like a giant like guy standing on the ledge of stark tower. He has long blonde shoulder length hair. Tan skin really muscular body. But I am more interested in what he was wearing a chest plate with silver round disks attached to it. He has some sort of chainmail under neath and some sort of black leather pants and big boots.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard stark shouting at him. "How many times have we talked about this, this is my landing space on stark tower if it was Thor tower than you could land here but it's not" quickly followed by a "jeez".

Alex leaned over and whispered in my ear "he is in a mood today watch out" I let out a slight giggle and look at her. I turn back around to see thor coming inside. Alex gets up and says "come on" and I follow and walk of over to were the boys are standing. Thor looks directly at me and opens his mouth to speak. But instead makes a stupid noise and a weird face. Alex leans in to me so I can hear her and says "this has never happened before you must be special" then to make it worse she made a whistling noise with her mouth. Steve hears and looks at her with a stern face and says "that's hardly appropriate "then looks back at me and smiles softly. I smile back and he looks away and I look back to Thor.

Thor smiles at me and I smile back and he tries to speak again this time succeeding. "I am thor son of Odin" then knells down on one knee and I wonder what the hell he is doing. He gently reaches out and grabs my hand and gently presses his warm lips to the back of it. I look over at Alex and giggle and turn to look at Thor who is now beginning to stand back up.

Once he is up again he looks down at me and smiles and I send a quick smile back at him.

**(Steve's pov)**

I look over to beautiful Elena who is now sitting on the couch. Then I hear a thump from the ledge outside stark has already made his way towards the thumping noise "this isn't going to be good" I say to banner and he nods back in understanding. I see the large figure stand up and see its just thor.

I focus my attention back to Elena who is staring a Thor is disbelief. Then Alex whispers something in her ear and they both hop up and make their way to where I am standing. I turn my head to see thor heading my way too. They both stand in front of me and thor begins to say something and manages to make out a eh?

And Alex whisper's something in Elena's ear again and lets out a whistling noise "that's hardly appropriate" I say with a stern look on my face then I look at Elena and let out a small smile. She smiles back at me with the million dollar smile.

Thor says "I am thor son of Odin" and he gets down on one knee and grabs Elena's hand and kisses it. I feel a surge of jealously run through me but I have to contain myself. Why am I feeling this way for a girl I have just met I can't feel like this can i?

**Well there you go chapter three next one will be up soon meaning chapter 4**

**Rogers out**


	4. Thinking

**Hey soo sorry for being late I forgot any here is chapter 4 disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**(Elena's pov)**

I walk slowly out of the marvellous stark tower going through today's events in my head. I walk out onto a busy road and head to the apartment. My thoughts were all jumbled up my head think about many different perspective of my day.

One part of my mind was on how I just got off a plane this morning not knowing what the day held for me. Another part is think about how I almost died today by the very thing I have feared since I was sixteen. Another part was thinking about how Steve risked his own life to save mine and how he held my hand as we walked to stark tower.

Another part of my jumbled mind was on the fact that I actually met some of the avengers like the actual avengers. My mind kept racing as I walk through the small building which was now my home. I open the heavy door to the dark grey coloured stairs that lead me to the third floor.

The stairs were dark and dimly lit by the lights on the roof I walk up the stairs till my eyes meet the door that opens up to my floor. I open it with my small hand and push it open. I walk onto the floor my eyes looking for the white door that was mine until I found it.

I walk up to it and try to push it open only failing moments later. I look down at the keyhole on the door and realise I need a key to unlock the door a key I don't have in my possession.

"Shit" I say aloud to myself as I try opening the door once again. After a few more tries in opening the door I decide to call Phil hoping he still isn't on his mission. So I pull my phone out and type in Phil's number and call him. After three rings he picks up.

"Hello" a familiar voice says on the other end.

**(Phil's pov)**

"Finally its over" I mumble to myself just wanting to get home and eat. I open my black Sedan car and hop in the driver side and start up the car. I hear my phone and reach over and grab the small device. I look at the caller id Elena gilbert it reads on the screen. I click answer and I say "hello"

"I hope I am not interrupting anything" a small voice says on the phone

"no nothing at all I just got in the car to leave I should be home in five minutes if the traffic isn't too bad "I say to Elena over the phone.

"oh good" she says "I locked myself out when I went for a walk" she says as I chuckle to myself

"okay I will be there in five bye" I say

And she quickly follows with a "bye" too.

I hang up and look at the road ahead of me and keep driving.

**(Elena's pov)**

I lean back against the white door and slid down into a sitting position and start waiting. I hear my phone ring from my hand I look at caller id and it's just Jeremy I press answer and hold it up to my ear.

"Hello" I say into the small phone

"Hey" Jeremy mumbled sounding tired

"What's wrong" I say in a pouty voice

"I never knew dealing with these guys would be so hard" my younger brother says through the phone as I chuckle at his remark

"Welcome to my life" I say back

"Well your life sucks may I say" he says laughing at his own words

"Yes it does" I say in a happy tone

"How was your flight?" he asks in a curious tone

"I slept the whole way" I say with a grin on my face

"Wow really" Jeremy says in a surprised voice

"Yes jer" I reply

"Look Elena I have to go Damon is at the front door again" he says quickly

"Okay bye "I say quickly

"Bye" he says before hanging up

I sit there quietly and wait for Phil to come. I go through my thoughts again and again waiting looking up and down the hall then finally the man in the black suit shows up. Phil unlocks the door and walks in I follow behind.

**(Thor pov)**

As I walk to the bifrost sit I think about the day's events. I had trouble speaking to a mortal, maybe I am sick but I am a god I can't get sick. I must talk to father about my trouble maybe he can fix it.

I reach the bifrost site and go to stand right in the middle and hold my mjolnir shout at the top of my lungs "HEIMDALL".

Suddenly, a burst of mixed colours shoot from the sky right down to the bifrost site. The long round colourful tube ripping me of the ground and at lightning speed I land in Asgard.

I smile at Heimdall as I pass him out onto Rainbow Bridge. The bridge is still as beautiful as it was when I left it so was Asgard with the tall gold buildings but the building that caught his attention was the on right at the end of Rainbow Bridge.

I walk towards it as fast as I could because i need to tell father about my sickness. As I reach the largest oak doors in Asgard. I push them open with no trouble and walk up to my father on the throne.

As I reach the gold stairs leading up to the throne that I longed to sit on one day I bow down on one knee and place my hand over my heart. "Father" I say I a small voice but loud enough for the old man to hear.

"Stand up son" his voice says as I rise into a standing position

"Father I had some troubles today on earth" I say as he nods wanting me to go on.

"I believe I had some troubles speaking to a mortal named Elena" I say as he nods wanting more information.

"She is a beautiful girl with long brown hair and gorgeous eyes "I say as I think about her

"Am I sick?" I say with a questioning tone

He looks at me and starts laughing his booming laugh like I am a fool.

"I am serious here father am I sick or not I demand an answer" I say my temper rising by the minute.

"No, no Thor i don't think you're sick" he says with a grin on his face.

"I think you're in love" he says

"I am not in love with a mortal I can't be" I shout at him

I storm out the room filled with rage I can't be in love can i?

**(Fury's pov)**

I look around my messy office and see the small clock I the corner 9.00am. Time for Elena Gilbert's interview. Let's see if this girl is up to the job.

**Well there it is chapter 4 finally please review if you like the story so far and let's see how Elena's going to go with her interview**

**Rogers out**


	5. Pass or Fail

**Hello to all my readers out there,**

**This chapter is quite an important chapter well sort of. Elena is going to be having her interview. I fast tracked a little bit so she is already outside of fury's office waiting to go in. disclaimer: I don't own anything. My answer to Reyna potter: the answer to that question will be in the next chapter hopefully. **

**(Elena's pov)**

**Chapter: pass or fail**

I stand just outside nick Fury's office. My nerves have taken over I don't know if he will accept me or if I will just have to … find more options. Its New York right someone has to accept me in a job they just have to.

I look up and down the metal hall with some doors leading into different rooms. The metal was spotless you could see your reflection in it. There are only a few people in the hall their all males with black suits on hair tidy.

Maybe this job isn't right for me, maybe, maybe I shouldn't of come they won't accept me will they. I am starting to rethink my options I should leave.

"Elena Gilbert" I hear a voice say from the office.

Oh no too late I have to go in now. I walk into the open office I see a man at the desk guessing it's nick fury. He had a black eye patch on one eye, and he was wearing a black cape sort of thing. He was also bald and had darker skin.

His wooden desk had papers all over it. There was a book shelf against the back wall and the walls were metal like the hall way. There was a small window to my right and a dim light, lighting up the room. He looks at me and opens his mouth to speak.

"Elena Gilbert niece of Phil Coulson is that correct" he says and stares at me the whole time.

"Yes" I say staring at him trying not to feel intimidated.

"Agent Coulson is a great agent but what are you" he says glancing down at his sheet then looking back up at me he continues speaking.

"Have you had any training of any sort" he says to me expecting an answer.

"yes" I say in a confident voice "I have had training with Phil and a Hunter named Alaric Saltzman"

He looks at me then he says "here is a training suit there is a bathroom across the hall you open the door go in and get changed I expect you back here in five minutes"

I quickly grab the suit and exit the room I walk straight across the hall and open the door and walk into the bathroom. I didn't even bother to look at the bathroom I walk straight towards the metal toilet cubical. I walk and I shut and lock the door.

I look at the black skin-tight suit exactly like black widow's uniform. I start to strip of my clothes and place them in my bag. I pick up my training suit and slip my legs in then my arms and finally I zip it up. I grab my bag and walk back out.

I walk back into Nick fury's office and look at him as he sits at his desk.

"Ready" his says without looking up

"Yes" I reply as he gets up and makes his way to the door I follow.

We start to walk down the hallways of the hellicarrier people were walking past acknowledging Fury's presence. But he just stared forward and ignored them all. There were a lot of doors panelling the walls I guessed most of them were locked.

Finally we came to a stop at one of the many doors. Fury got something out of his pocket something that looked like an identification card. He scanned it over the scanner and the door unlocked.

We walked into an empty room with the same metal walls and also had a room in the wall at the far end to separate it from the room she was standing in, it had glass panels so the people on the inside can look into it.

Suddenly a big circuit popped out of the ground, not only did it look terrifying it almost looked so dangerous I could die if I went through it.

"This is pass or fail room" fury said look at the obstacle course. He continued speaking

"If you get through that course you get the job" he said looking back at me

"And if I don't" say trying not to sound worried.

"Then you don't get the job" he said walking to go into the room at the far end of the room.

My thoughts were going crazy I don't think I am going to get out of the other end in one piece. There is a speaker in the top right corner of the room. I heard a unfamiliar voice start to speak through the speaker.

"On the count of three you will start the course" the speaker says I look over to the room in surprise. I don't think I am ready for this do they just expect me to go.

"Three" the speaker counted down.

"Two" the speaker said oh no oh no

"One" the speaker said this was the number I dreaded most

I hear a loud beep noise and run at the first obstacle.

**(Fury's pov)**

I head to the observing room towards the back of the pass or fail room. I don't think this girl will get through this obstacle course the first time. Only the best get through the first time. I open the metal door leading into the observation room.

The room was covered in control panels and green and red flashing lights. The room had four males in it all wearing black suits with white button down shirts and black ties. Two of the men were sitting in chairs looking out at the arena and two were standing up fiddling with control panels on the back wall.

I take a seat and look out at the pass or fail room and watch the small brunette stand there looking confused. The male next to me grabbed a microphone and begun speaking and projecting his voice into the room in front of me.

"On the count of three you will start the course" I listened as the man continued to speak.

"Three" he said counting down.

"Two" he said making the girl look more worried.

"One" he said moving his hand to press the button and a buzzer went off and the machines in the obstacle course started moving.

The small brunette who goes by the name Elena swings and jumps around the dangerous machines that were risking her life. I watched in amazement as the girl doges the knives being thrown at her. She misses the knife when it swung out in front of her.

Elena swings out of the course as it comes to an end. I watch in amazement as the only agents who got through that course first try are on the avenger's team today.

**(Elena's pov)**

I swing around the pole and my head almost collides with an arrow that was being thrown at me. As I swing I jump out of the course as it comes to an end and land on my feet.

I finished the course I actually finished so does that mean I got the job. I can feel a grin take over my face as I realise I got the job its mine. An there was me this morning thinking I wasn't going to get the job and I was going to have to go work somewhere else.

**(Steve's pov)**

I sit at the front of the hellicarrier at the meeting table. I look out the window as I lean back in my chair. There was so much noise in this room with the agents talking about locating people weapons and stark industries. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear my last named be called.

"Rogers" a familiar voice says.

I get up out of my seat and turn around to see Fury and a brown eyed girl staring at me. I realise the brown eyed girl is in fact the girl I rescued the day before.

"Elena" I say and look down at her skin tight uniform and immediately look back up to her face.

"Hey Steve" she mumbles in a quiet voice

"You two know each other" says fury with a questioning look.

"Yes sir" I say looking into hi eye.

"Good. Because she's your new partner and you need to show her how everything works around here. Soon you will be going on missions together. Do you understand?" fury says in a commanding voice.

"Yes sir" I say standing up straight and he nods and throughs a file on the table and walks away.

I look at Elena as she looks down at what I am wearing. I start to feel kind of embarrassed as she looks at me and I am wearing a skin tight red white and blue suit with stripes and stars all over it. I don't really understand why I feel embarrassed I have never felt that way about the suit before.

I pick up the file of the table and open it. It revels everything I need to know about her I start flicking through the pages and look up at her. She is wearing a skin tight black suit identical to the one agent Romanoff wears her long slightly wavy brown hair lays perfectly around her shoulders.

She stands awkwardly as I look at her she looks up at me and our eyes meet and I smile at her and she smiles back with her wonderful smile.

I decide to speak up.

"Well let's show you around the place. Let's start here" I say not truly knowing the place myself but I will try let her know where everything is.

"Okay" she says in a small voice.

I turn to the hall way and start walking as she quickly follows behind.

**Well there you go chapter 5 she got the job yay I know she doesn't have much of an interview for the job but I wanted to get the boring part over and start on the fun which will start next chapter hope fully**

**Rogers out**


	6. Chapter 6: jealously

**Hello readers,**

**I am trying to update as quick as I on this week before I go on school camp. So here it is chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**(Elena's pov)**

I follow nick fury down the hall after he informed me I got the job as a field agent. To my surprise he also told me the only two people who got through that obstacle and they are now on the avengers' team. Another thing he told me was he is going to waste no time and put me with a high ranking agent and that will be my partner in my missions.

We walk down the platinum halls until we come to a stop in the control room. The room has the same walls as the rest of the ship but this time the front of the ship has a huge glass panelled window wall.

There were people in front of computer screens with control panels in front of them with screens displaying maps, people, radar systems and important looking sheets. There was a lower level the all the people controlling the ship.

We were on the higher level with a railing setting us apart. There was a large table in the middle with someone sitting at it.

Fury starts to talk to the man at the table.

"Rogers" said Fury in a demanding voice. I recognised this man immediately it was Steve the guy who changed my life forever the guy who saved me from that car. The guy who introduced me to my new work collies.

He quickly spins around in his chair and stands up he starts to speak.

"Elena" he said observing what I was wearing I felt a bit overexposed.

"Hey Steve" I quietly mumble and look at him.

The rest of the conversation goes through one ear and out the other. I try to concentrate myself. Mr Fury said that I would be working with an agent; I think he got that bit wrong like for goodness sake anyone could see it he is a superhero. Nick Fury throws the file on the table and turns to leave.

Steve picks the file up off the desk and opens it. I am assuming the file is about me and the information he has collected about me. Steve starts flick through the pages and stops to look up at me he smiles his beautiful smile and I smile back. Then he looks down at the folder again.

I decide to observe Steve he is wearing the same captain America suit he was wearing the day they put his picture in the newspaper along with the other avengers. But seeing him in it in real life is way better, like how many people get to say they have seen a guy in a skin-tight suit.

He picks up the file on the desk

My daydreaming got interrupted as he starts to speak up.

"Well let's show you around the place. Let's start here" he says pointing at the door.

"Okay" I mumble and follow him out the door.

**30 minutes later**

**(Steve's pov)**

It had been about thirty minutes since we started walking but now we are wondering. I was trying to do my best to explain where everything was.

I look up to see where we were until I saw Thor the last person I wanted to run into. He looked up and saw us mainly Elena, he started walking towards us and stopped when he was in front of the brunette beside me.

"Ah E-Elena I was not expecting to see you here "he said smiling at her.

"Yeah I just got a job here" Elena said staring Thor in the eyes. He spoke up once again.

"Well since you're here you mind if I talk to for a m-oment" he said looking back into her eyes adoringly. I spoke up to stop him.

"No, you can't talk to her for a moment because Nick fury said I must show her around before she starts work" I say looking him in the eyes I wiping the smug smile of his face.

"This will only take a moment" he says standing up straight. A small voice speaks up from beside me.

"Steve I am sure it's okay if I just talk for him for a moment "she says look up at me.

"No it not okay. We have been given an order. You can't go disobeying your first order." I said regretting it as soon as it came out of my mouth. But orders are orders and I can't go disobeying them. But I did feel bad I might have just made her change her thoughts about me.

"Fine" she says in a small voice looking down. She looks back at Thor and starts to speak.

"I'll talk to you after I have finished here" she says looking up into his eyes. He continues on the conversation.

"Where s-shall I meet you" leaning down so he can speak to her face. She reply's quickly

"How about at the table in the control room" she says looking deep into his eyes.

"G-reat" the tall blonde says stuttering with every word .

"I'll see you there" she says then looks over at me and says.

"Come on lets continue with the tour" she mumbles in a small voice looking down thinking she has done something wrong.

**(Thor's pov)**

I stand at the table hoping the mortal will show then I see a beautiful face walk around the corner. I get up out of my chair and walk over to her I gently take her small hand and press my lips softly against it.

I decide to speak up.

"Walk with me" I say holding my arm out to the direction of the door.

"Okay" she says smiling at me.

We start walking down the halls of the hellicarrier and I decide to bring up my sickness.

"E-lena" I say looking down at her.

"Yes" she says looking back up at me

"I must confess s-something" I say feeling slightly nervous.

"Yes Thor" she says looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

"I am s-sick "I say her smile falls instantly

"What's wrong" she says looking deeply into my eyes.

"Remember the first day we met" I say looking at her

"Yes since it was only yesterday" she says confused

"Well I couldn't speak to you the first time and t-that's when I got sick" I say and she looks at me with a confused look.

"I don't understand" she says looking back at me with an even more confused look.

"i-I went to f-ather to tell him of my s-sickness and he just laughed at m-me and told me I w-as in l-love" I look down at her to see her reaction she has gone all quite.

"I-I need to be somewhere" she says stuttering herself this time.

She turns away from me and walks away. I look down at the floor feeling I did something wrong.

**(Elena's pov)**

I walk quickly away from Thor this isn't what I wanted. He has fallen in love with me and we hardly know each other. Didn't I leave mystic falls in the first place because of this? Plus it's my first day of work and already I don't think Steve likes me much.

He may have saved my life yesterday but that's just his jobs isn't it. I find a bench in a lonely corridor and sit down. I think everything through.

Yeah that's right Steve doesn't like me he may have saved my life but obvisaly means nothing to him. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when someone sits down next to me. I look up to see who it is.

"hey Alex" I say to the older girl next to me.

"What's wrong Elena?" she asks me.

"Nothing" I say in a small voice. She looked up at me with a questioning look.

"You know when working in a job like this you figure out who is lying about things and who aren't" she said looking at me.

"Spill" she said looking into my eyes.

"Okay. I got the job and Thor told me he likes me like likes me. And Steve went all cold on me for a moment today. I don't think he likes me" I say looking up at her.

"Wow" she says with a surprised look on her face.

"Well first things first Steve doesn't hate you or dislike you" she says looking at me

"What" I say confused

"He held your hand from where the car almost hit you until he was in the lounge room of stark tower" she said looking at me smirking. She gets up and starts to walk away

"Trust me he does not dislike you" she shouts over her shoulder as she walks away.

I smile as she disappears into the distance.

**Well there you go chapter 6 chapter 7 is on the way hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter wasn't really light and happy it was filled with jealously anyway.**

**Rogers out**


	7. Chapter 7: First mission

**Hello readers so here is chapter 7. I am trying my best to try and get 8 and 9 up soon but here is chapter 7 anyway. Thor has kind of told Elena he loves her she knows that but Thor doesn't know what it means.**

**IMPORTANT: **

** story has flashed two weeks forward.**

**2. thor hasn't entirely told Elena he loves her thor doesn't understand what he said to Elena he thinks he just told he is sick.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**(Elena's pov) **

**Chapter 7: first mission**

**2 weeks later**

I wake up 6.00am Monday morning feeling nervous about the day's work. Phil says missions can last for weeks but, this is only my first mission It can't be that hard can it. My partner and I have been training non-stop all two weeks for this.

I get up out of my bed and go get my skin- tight suit on. I undress out of my pyjamas and put my undergarments on and my black suit over the top. I walk out my room and grab a bright red apple of the table and take a bit of it. I keep eating while I go sit down and turn the TV on. I finish my apple and the clock strikes 6.30am.

I put my core in the bin and walk to the door and walk out I shut the door behind myself. I walk up to the roof and see a small ship there with Steve waiting out the front it. He smiles when he sees me and starts to speak.

"Hey you ready?" he says smiling and staring at me.

"Yeah I think so" I say with a bit of uncertainty in my voice.

"Don't worry just get in" Steve says trying to ease the tension.

"Okay" I say climbing up into the air craft.

I take a seat in the small metal box and try to put my seat belt on there were straps everywhere. I look at Steve who has already put his seatbelt on. I look back down at me seatbelt and keep fiddling with it trying to fit it in place.

"Do you need help" Steve says looking at me smirking at my state.

"No I can do it" I say quickly. He leans over to me and takes the seatbelt out of my hands.

"I'll do it" says Steve looking into my eyes. He looks down at the seat belt and starts fiddling with it. I was feeling weird he is like centimetres away from my face.

"There you go" he says looking me in the eyes.

"Thanks" I say looking over at him.

The air craft starts to lift up from its landing space. We have taken all week to map out how this mission will go. As it takes off into the air as I look up at Steve who is controlling the aircraft. He looks up at me and smiles softly.

"So what's the first mission captain" I say smirking already knowing what it is just needing a recap.

"well apparently there is some trouble in Ohio something about someone trying to bring hydra back up" he says keeping his serious face.

"well that's intense" I say starting to feel worried again as my nerves rise back up.

"its okay. Relax. Its probably just a couple of fools stuffing around" he says trying to cheer me up. I smile softly trying to hide my nerves.

**Half an hour later**

We land in the secret landing space that shield set up for us.

"need help getting that off" he says pointing at my seatbelt. Smirking.

"no I think I can manage this time" I say looking at him trying to keep a straight face. I hear the click of my seatbelt as It falls off around me.

"see" I say.

"well come on lets get this over and done with." He says looking into my eyes

"**Lena** we've landed in a secret spot so we can't be detected by their detecting devices" he says still staring. We both jump out of the aircraft and lock the doors.

We start to sneak along the wall to the corner into the hallway of the old abandoned building. We whip around the corner into the hallway. The hallway had a very dim light and we could barely see. I have my gun pointed ahead of me and Steve has his shield in front of himself.

People dressed in Nazi suits run at us as we walk towards them.

I start to aim and shoot at the coming fake Nazi's. I was trying my hardest not to feel bad for shooting people and gravely injuring them or worse killing them.

Steve starts smashing the sides of the false Nazis heads and I watch as they fall to the ground. We don't stop until they all lay unconscious on the ground. I hope that their just unconscious not dead.

I step over all the unconscious body's as they lay there still. We both start to round the next corner and more Nazi's run at us with guns and I aim and shoot them quickly trying to keep Steve and me safe.

I watch as the people I shoot rapidly fall to the ground crippled.

"I think I've got the hang of this" I mutter to myself.

We start to slowly walk around the next corner Steve is just ahead of me then suddenly…

I feel a sharp pain run through my back as I fall to the ground. I wince in pain as tears start to fill my eyes. I touch my back were the pain is coming from I feel the metallic blood in my hands and the smell of blood starts to fill the air.

I have to ignore the pain as I get back up and turn around to shoot the Nazi that attacked me. He falls to the ground as I turn back around to see the rest of them on the floor unconscious.

"That's the last of them" Steve says looking ahead at the doors ahead of us.

"Come on let's get this over and done with" I say holding my back.

We start to walk towards the platinum doors. And together we push them open and the light blinds us as we start to walk through. My eyes adjusts to the light and I see the false Nazi's surround us with their guns up. Were outnumbered.

Steve starts to wack them with his shield and the Nazi's push him up against the wall and get a hold of him. They pull him up to face the back of the red chair ahead of me. The fake Nazi's walk towards me with their arms open ready to catch me.

I lift my gun up and they run forward and push me to the ground. I wince as my back begins to hurt more and my head throbs from the fall to the ground. I start to kick in every direction but they all hold me down.

One guy secures my arms in his hands so I can't escape I feel blood tickle down my face from the wound on my head. I look over at Steve who looks at me with a sorry face.

The red chair ahead of me spins around and the tall muscular guy with a Hitler moustache and jet black hair stands up and looks at me then Steve.

"Ah captain America" the stranger says in a thick German accent.

"Finally we meet" he says heading towards Steve.

"You're not much of a man running around in a leotard" the stranger says getting up in Steve's face.

"We'll you're not much of one either with all these men running around doing your dirty work." Steve spat back at him.

"I don't like you very much." Fake Hitler said as his fist reared back and punched Steve in the face.

"no" I shout as I see blood tickle from his nose.

Fake Hitler looks over at me and starts to walk towards me. I comes and towers over me and looks down at my face.

"and who might you be besides a beautiful young woman" fake Hitler says inches away from my face.

"None of your business" I say looking into his eyes. He looks up at his guards and starts to speak.

"that's no way to hold a girl let go of her now" he says staring at men. They dropped my arms and I fell to the ground realising I couldn't stand from the amount of blood I have lost. I look over at the guy who was holding me and his hands and arms were covered in blood.

I put my hand on my back trying to hold it tightly so I didn't lose as much blood. I look up at fake Hitler who walks behind me and place his hand over mine where my wound is.

"Don't touch her" Steve shouts from the other side of the room as he tries to fight his way out of the guard's hands.

Fake Hitler leans in on me and puts his mouth near my ear and starts to whisper.

"You enchant me Elena" he says into my ear.

"How do you know my name" I whisper looking at him.

"Because I know everything" he whispers into my ear as his arm slides around my waist and he pulls me closer.

"Everything" he repeats leaning in and kissing my neck gently and repeatedly. I try to push him away but he is too strong and I'm too weak.

"GET OFF OF HER" Steve shouts with full on rage in his voice. But fake Hitler just ignores him and carries on with kissing my neck.

All the guards had left the scene all except the ones who were holding Steve down as he fought to get out of their grasps.

Fake Hitler starts to lift me off the ground once I'm standing he spins me around so I am facing him. His arms are tightly wrapped around my small body on of his hands are still covering my wound as it keeps bleeding out.

His face leans in slowly to mine but suddenly I am whipped out of his hands and into someone else's. I look up to see Steve's face as he pushes me behind himself.

"Don't you ever touch her like that again" Steve says possessively.

"I can touch her how I want" false Hitler says.

I look over at Steve's guards who are all unconscious. Steve and Hitler run at each other and start punching and kicking each other. Steve climbs on top of Hitler and starts punching his face repeatedly until he lays unconscious on the floor.

Steve runs over to me and quickly grabs me as I start to fall again he holds me close to his torso and my eyes slowly shut. A strong arm grip around my own torso and lifts me up bridal style.

**There you go chapter 7 epee I am soo sorry for the delay in this chapter.**

**Rogers out**


	8. Chapter 8: infirmary

**I am so sorry for being this late. I had so much to do this week. Anyway here is chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 8: infirmary **

**(Steve's pov)**

I get up of the guy who I just beat up. This fake Hitler guy has blood pouring out of his nose and mouth. I look over at Elena who looks like she's about to collapse I run over to her as she starts to fall. She slowly falls to the floor as I grab her and hold her to my chest.

I pick her up bridal style and look around the room I could hear enforcements outside I should take her out first. Fake Hitler doesn't look like he's getting up any time soon so I walk out of the room to take her outside.

I soon as I get outside I see the helicopter with Phil Coulson undoing the complicated seat belt. He finally gets it and jumps out of the helicopter as fasts as he could. He rushes over to me and takes Elena in his hands.

I had to go back and get fake Hitler but, I really wanted to stay behind to see if Lena is okay. But I couldn't, I ran inside and down the halls to the room we had been previously and its empty except for the men I beat up before.

Fake Hitler was nowhere to be seen I look around to see if there are any doors he could of escaped through but nothing. I let him escape. He slipped through my fingers and ran. He could be anywhere he could come back for revenge.

Enforcements run in from behind me and immediately start handcuffing the beat up men. I walk back outside feeling like I've failed everyone, Elena got stabbed in the back for nothing and it's all my fault.

I hop in the closest helicopter and told the flyer to go. As we fly up to the base I think about how everyone is going to feel about me failing. And here I was hour and a half ago thinking this was going to be easy. I was wrong.

The flyer lands the helicopter and I immediately get out and run inside. I see Phil down the hall looking into a room I run down to him and see if everything was alright.

I look into the room and see about five doctors racing around the room checking things.

"is she going to be alright" I say me voice a bit uneven.

"Yeah doctors say it going to be fine" he says without looking up at me.

"I'm so sorry I should have looked after her more she seemed like a natural during training I thought she would be fine" I say apologetically.

"Steve it's fine I was her first mission she was still a bit rusty but she will get better." Phil said.

"I don't think she'll want to work with me anymore" I say looking back into the room.

"Elena's a fighter she will still work with you. You'll just have to be really nice to her this week" he says with a hint of sarcasm.

**(Elena's pov)**

The round room that surrounds me filled with gold's and reds spin faster and faster though I'm not moving. I look ahead I see a person an unknown person I can't see his face. Suddenly there's a flash and I'm looking up a stair case.

At the top of the staircase is a girl about my age in a white dress a wedding dress to be exact. I walk up the stairs and look at the girl closer it's me and a mysterious guy holding her hands.

The guy has no face just stands there I look back at me my eyes are filled with fear. I walk to look me straight in the eyes she doesn't flinch I try to touch her but my hands go straight through myself I'm invisible.

I stumble backwards away from myself and mystery man .I stumble and fall down the stairs I fall down down down. Their heads snap to look at me as I fall down the stairs. I scream as I see the black hole that I'm about to go through. And bam I'm gone.

My eyes slowly open and the room becomes clear my hands reach up and wipe my eyes so I can wake up properly. It was only a dream but it seemed so real. I start to lift the top half of my body from the bed and sit in a sitting position and look around the small room that feels and looks like a small metal box.

I feel a small weight in my lap and look down to see neat blonde hair. Steve was asleep in my lap the rest of his body was propped up in a chair beside the bed. I look up to see Thor sitting in the corner looking out the window.

He looks around to look at me.

"Hey" I say smiling softly.

"Hey" Thor says smiling back at me.

"How long have I been out "I say but he looks back at me confused.

"Been out. I don't understand you have been here asleep" the tall blonde says confused.

"I mean asleep" I say smiling at his clue less look.

"All night" he says looking into my eyes.

"Wow" I mutter lying back down.

"How are you" he says question.

"I'm fine" I say smiling over at him.

"Hey. Did we catch the fake Nazi's" I say looking over at him.

"Yes. All except one" he says looking down.

"Which one "I say staring at him in disbelief.

"The leader. I believe Steve referred to him as Fake Hitler" he say looking down at his shoes.

"No. crap" I mutter to myself.

I lift my hands up to my head to massage it. Then I throw them back down on my lap and here a loud slap. Steve's head snapped up and he rubbed the red mark on his face were I accidently slapped him. I quickly sit up.

"Oh my god I am so sorry" I say grabbing his face in my hands.

"I was frustrated. And I slapped my hands down on the bed and I forgot your head was there and I am really really sorry" I say quickly. He looks into my eyes and smirks and lets out a small laugh.

"Don't worry that's happened loads of times" h says smirking

"Really?" I question him.

"No that was the first time. I haven't been slapped before, I've been punched but not slapped" he says laughing at my confusion.

"I'm really sorry" I say still holding his face in my hands. He grabs my wrists.

"Don't worry" he says pulling my small hands off his face.

**(Thor's pov)**

I walk over to the tall brunette standing in the corner alone.

"You. Mortal" I say and her head snaps up.

"Uh hi" she says putting on a fake smile.

"Agent hill am I correct" I say

"Yes agent hill is my name. Can I help you with something?" agent hill says with a questioning look.

"Yes I was wondering when Elena will be back it's been a while since she went on her mission" I say curiously.

"Didn't you hear" she says

"Hear what" I say feeling a bit worried.

"Elena got stabbed in her mission and is intense care in the infirmary" agent hill says

"really?" I say

"Yes" she says turning around to the amateur.

I race out the room my heart is beating fast I'm pushing people out the way as I rush to the infirmary. When I get there I look through the small window that looks into the room and see Elena lying still with Captain America asleep in her lap.

I push the door open and walk into the room and Elena lies still slightly breathing. I stare at her and start to pace thinking about what could've happened to get her in this state. I knew Steve wasn't good enough to look after her. And look at the state he got her in.

My brother Loki would of taken more care of her than this useless monkey. I felt rage flowing through me I wanted to wack the monkey over the head. But then I would get in trouble again.

I walk over to sit by the window and stare out of it wondering what was happening in azgard at the moment are my people safe. Is my family safe?

**(Damon's pov)**

"Where is she gilbert" I say threatening the life of the small insect once again.

"Damon I said I don't know. She ran off somewhere" Jeremy says rolling his eyes.

"Yes but why?" I say questioning him again.

"Probably to get away from you dick" he says with way to much sarcasm.

"Shut up" I say pushing him into the wall.

"Guys stop it where going to get nowhere with you two fighting" says Stefan trying to sort us out. I roll my eyes at him.

"Where's bonnie when you need her" I say

"She's out of town Damon. She probably ran away from you like the rest of us are" younger gilbert says pointing at me.

I storm out the room and outside. I run to the next town over starving so I decide to find someone to eat. I see a drunken blonde come out of the bar across the street. I walk up to her at human speed then see her walk down a small ally.

"Perfect" I say.

Using my vampire speed I run up from behind her and snap.

**(Fake Hitler pov)**

I run from the dreaded base I had been working at for the past 6 weeks. I run into the forest behind my base and fly through the trees to my aircraft. I quickly jump in and lift off I managed to the beautiful brunette I was sent to find by my boss.

I couldn't get her out of my mind those brown eyes are something you can't forget. There was no wonder he sent for her. My master's base was only a few blocks over in an abandoned warehouse. He was quite intimidating and freaky as hell.

I land my aircraft and jump out onto the cement ground. I was rather dark out it was quite windy as well I walk over to the stairs and jog down them. When I get to the bottom of the stairs I see metal doors the go to the roof of the three story building.

I push them open feeling the heat come from inside I walk in. I see a throne in the center of the room I could only see it because of the dim light that hung over it. My master looks up as I walk in and I get down on one knee and look to the ground.

"My master" I say in a confident voice.

**Once again sorry for being late. Chapter 9 is coming soon**

**Rogers out**


	9. Chapter 9: Matthew Deresky

**Hello readers, sorry it took so long I've been sick all this week and I'm sorry for not updating very quickly. Anyway here is chapter 9.**

**Chapter: Matthew Deresky **

**(Elena's POV)**

I sign myself out of the horrid infirmary. I didn't like it, it was cold and lonely Steve was out on solo missions and I was stuck in that place. He came and visited me every night along with Thor they were both good company I had visits from other people to like agent Romanoff, uncle Phil and nick Fury and of course Alex

Damon kept trying to ring me every time he had a chance I also had a couple of calls from Stefan and Bonnie plus Caroline. I didn't pick up when Stefan called but, when Bonnie and Caroline called I picked up.

I told them both that I was safe and not to tell Damon or Stefan we had talked. I didn't tell them my location knowing that the Originals could get that out of them easily.

Jeremy and I also had long conversations over the phone. When I told him what happened on my first mission he wanted to come up here and see me but I wouldn't allow it. He need to be in Mystic falls and Damon would've followed him up here.

I walked down the halls of the huge hellicarrier that I still hadn't gotten used to. I hated the big ship it felt so enclosed and like a prison without bars. After I spent I week in that room I felt trapped unable to escape.

I walked down the hall with a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach the feeling of being watched. I look over my shoulder to see if anyone was behind me but no one the hall was empty.

I picked my speed up a bit trying to find a hall full of people so that feeling would sink away but every corner I turned no one. I decide to try and find the main room so I take a quick turn left down the hall and see an enormous amount of people standing in the main room.

I walk up to see what the commotion was about. I couldn't see past the tall people in front of me. I stand on my tippy-toes and see the big screen everyone was watching. There were two agents dead on the ground and someone making threats in the background.

"_These agents where good agents"_ the cold and wispy voice said

"_But they got what they deserved a cold and painful death" _the voice said.

The mysterious being stepped in front of the camera I immediately recognised him.

"_My name is Matthew Deresky and just like most of you I am on a mission" _he said staring directly into the camera.

"_Our missions might be different but they have the same purpose" _Matthew said.

"_We get what our bosses want what they need in my case my boss needs_" he said his brown eyes burning in the screen.

"_Elena Gilbert" _he breathes out before the screen switches off.

An array of conversation fills the rooms and I hear murmurs of my name being mentioned in each conversation.

I bolt from the room. I try to register my thoughts I need to go somewhere where I can think to myself. I remember back to any private room in this complex. Then I remember when Fury came and talked to me this week he gave me the key to my room.

I grab the small key out of my pocket and remember where he told me to go to find it. I walk down a few halls until I find an empty hall filled with rooms for each agent. I look for room thirty-one and I see it at the edge of the hall. I scan my key of the scanner and my door clicks open.

I push the dark coloured door open and step inside I turn back into the door and find a lock on the back. I immediately lock the door and turn to look at the small confined space.

It simply had I single bed with dark blue sheets on it. The bed sat over in the corner next to it was a small wooden beside table. Across the room on the wall was a medium sized plasma TV with a wooden chest of drawers underneath.

I sit down on the bed and put my head in my hands my hair falls down the sides face and hands. I run my hand through my hand to push it back off my face. Those words that Matthew Deresky spoke taunted me in painful and cruel ways.

"_In my case my boss needs Elena Gilbert" _his raspy voice echo's in my mind.

Who is he working for? Why me? What's so important about me that he needs?

Maybe he needs me for my blood like Klaus. Maybe he needs me because I'm a doppelganger. All my questions will be left unanswered until I find out more. I jump as I hear the knock at my door.

I got up slowly and walked over to the door. I flick the lock so the door became unlocked I pull open my door to reveal the beautiful brunette Alex Barton.

"Alex what are you doing here?" I ask Alex as she slides past me into my room and sits down on my bed.

"Fury said you'll probably be here" the tall brunette says shrugging.

I go sit down next to her on the bed while she looks at me her face holding a worried expression.

"Lena you saw Deresky making threats didn't you" she said with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Yeah" I said scratching the back of my neck.

"I don't understand who wants me" I say looking alex in the eyes.

"Elena there isn't much we understand and know in this world. But one thing for sure that Matthew Deresky isn't getting anywhere near you" she said spitting his name.

I look down not knowing what to say. I look up at her she is still holding her gaze.

"Its one o'clock why don't we go get lunch in the cafeteria" the tall brunette says

"Okay why not" I say shrugging my shoulders.

Alex hops of the bed and helps me up. We walk to the door and walk out of the room. As we walk down the next hall along there are people whispering behind my back, pointing and staring. It felt like high school all over again one person does something or someone does something to them the whole place knows.

Some people looked at me like I was some exhibit for everyone to press their ugly face in and stare. I feel more insecure; why does this always happen to me I'm magnet for crazy.

We push open the doors open to walk into the cafeteria. Everyone stops and stares at me.

"Stop staring at her. You have work to do don't you." Alex spits at the distracted workers. They don't look away.

"Well we don't pay you to sit on you lazy arses" she shouts at them and they all scatter from the room.

She looks at me and I smile and say

"Thankyou" I say.

We grab our grey trays from the bench and line up for food. I look around the large space there are about thirty circle tables in the room with no windows. There was a big buffet style food selection on the side like the cafeteria at my old school in mystic falls.

There weren't many people in here since Alex scared them all off. At the moment Alex was one of the only people I can trust. Once again my life is a risk.

The tuckshop lady smiles at me as she puts a bowl of meat on my plate along with a small garden salad

"Thanks" I say smiling back at the lady.

She smiles back politely at me as I move down the line. I get some bread and a couple of other things and follow Alex to sit down at a table.

"I Feel like I'm in high school again" I say feeling a bit of déjà vu.

"Ah you get used to it. Trust me this place is nothing like high school." She said looking at me.

"My father wanted to get my family away from this. He always used to say and I quote alex when you grow and they ask you to join S.H.E.I.L.D. turn the other direction and run. Run fall in love live somewhere overseas but stay away from here." Alex said.

"He died years ago and I made the choice to come into this place and work. Look at me now I found the love of my life and have two beautiful children." She said smiling at her words.

"Who's your husband?' I say questioning her.

"Didn't you know Hawkeye aka Clint Barton is my wonderful husband" she says smiling to herself.

"Wow, well congrats" I say picking at my food.

We laughed and talked for the rest of lunch. When we both finished my lunch Alex had to leave had to leave so, I went back to the main control room where I sat at the round table to the back of the room.

Once again I had everyone looking at and muttering things to their work collies. This time I had no Alex to scare them off; I wasn't the shouting type so I let them stare.

**That's chapter 9 I'll try to update sooner this time and happy fanfic reading.**

**Rogers out**


	10. Chapter 10: anger

**Chapter 10: anger**

I sat on the edge of my plain blue bed in the hellicarrier thinking. I was thinking about what might be happening in Mystic Falls the place I used to call home. It had almost been a month since I started working at shield. I hadn't talked to anyone from mystic falls except for Jeremy and Jenna.

Steve thinks he got a new lead on Matthew Deresky and he said it would be best if I stayed here. He didn't tell me where he was going or what he was going to do there. He was keeping stuff from me I ought to know.

My mind started wondering back to the time I told Thor and Steve about Matthew Deresky.

"_Thor Steve" I said chasing them down the hall._

_They looked over their shoulder at me and stopped._

_I run up to them and try to catch my breath._

"_Did you hear about Matthew Deresky?" I asked._

"_Matthew who?" Thor asked._

"_obvisaly not"I say trembling a little_

"_Elena whats wrong?" steve asks_

_He never calls me elena unless he's deadly serious. I look both Thor and Steve in the eyes _

"_Matthew Deresky was Hitler in our mission a couple of weeks. Remember?" I say looking a steve._

"_Yes of course but what about him" he questions_

"_he hacked into S.H.E.I.L.D's system and he talked about how his boss needs me." I say looking down_

"_we won't let him touch you" thor says stepping forward._

"_Agreed" says Steve stepping forward aswell._

I kinda actually hate the fact I told them cause their now over reacting. Many people have come after me before and yet I'm still here.

Once again I'm being handled like I'm some sort of porcelain doll. They won't even let me leave the S.H.E.I.L.D complex without them by my side.

Both thor and Steve have been trying to find who ever's after me but they keep coming back with False leads and dead ends.

My mind wonders back to who might be behind all of the crap involving me. At first I thought it might have been Klaus and his hybrids, but now I'm not so sure.

**(Steve's pov)**

Once again we let him get away. We were so close we almost had him but once again he slipped through our fingers like mist. I could have had him but thor and his massive head got in my way.

"This is your fault" I say looking over at thor.

"How is this my fault? You're the one who had to catch him" he says in an annoyed tone.

"Cause I almost had him and you come and push me away and it distracted both of us and he got away" I say the anger rising up in me.

"Your making assumptions about things you don't understand" he says standing in front of me shouting in my face.

I shove him off and go to the small air craft waiting for me and Thor

**Sorry guys short chapter but I had to update I've been really busy but I'll try to update more often**

**Rogers out**


	11. Chapter 11:Decison

Chapter 11: Decision

I walk through the doors of the glorious stark tower. I'm here because tony stark wanted us all to come over and have a few drinks.

Knowing him this probably won't end well but anyway I need to take some of the edge off.

I walk into the small elevator and press the button for the highest floor. My appearance was messy but I didn't have much time to get ready.

I wore my mini black dress which was very fitting around my slender body.

My hair was done into loose brown curls and I had very light makeup on.

Overall I looked okay but kinda rushed.

I step out of the elevator and slowly walk down the hall way hearing a rumble of laughter flow out of the open doors. I slowly walk in slightly soon as I walk in all eyes are on me.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

I say walking down into the pit to sit next to the beautiful alex barton who was wearing a light blue dress that fitted her perfectly she looked beautiful her messy curly hair tamed into loose curls which hung down her back.

"hey" I say looking at her.

"Hey lena you look nice"she says looking at me.

"You look really good too" I say.

"hey did you hear theres going to be a large firework show this Saturday night" she says excited

"Clint and I are taking the kids"she says smiling

"No I didn't hear about that it sounds fun I wish I were going"

We talked about the new things in life and shitty missions we've been getting. We talk about random stuff that other people don't understand.

"Okay Lena enough chit chat whats with your two guy friends" alex says staring at me.

"what" I say confused by the sudden words

"Steve and Thor. There both following you around like lost puppies."

She stares at me waiting for an answer. I nervously look into her eyes I honestly didn't know what to say.

"Hey Elena" a handsome voice says.

I look up to see a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey Steve" I say looking into his eyes.

I watch him as he holds his hand out.

"Walk with me" he says.

I place my small hand into his big one and he lightly pulls me up.

Steve leads me out to the balcony of stark tower and we both look at the skyline of beautiful new york. We both walk over to lean on the railing.

"You look beautiful tonight" he says smirking at me.

"you don't brush up to bad yourself" I say smirking back.

"Elena I wanted to ask you a question" he says suddenly really interested in the floor.

"Ask away" I say wondering what he was going to say.

"Uh well" he says uncertain of his own voice.

"Never mind its stupid" he says leaning back looking out at new york.

"Tell me please now I'm curious" I say looking at him innocently.

"Elena do you want to go out with me?" he says smiling.

A new feeling runs through me like a bolt of lightning I don't know if this is a good feeling or a bad feeling.

I don't know what I'm going to say I don't think I can do this I just got out of a relationship. I look into his sparkling blue eyes and pain rushes through me I don't know what to say.

I have to make my decision now Steve is a good man and I do like him but what do I say.

**So there is chapter 11 I know its not big but I've had a lot on my plate lately and now I'm going on holidays and I won't be able do update for 2 weeks maybe less if I get spare time I will try and update but the next chapter will be a long one to make up for the two short chapters.**


End file.
